doctorwhofandomcom_cy-20200215-history
Children of Earth: Day One (stori deledu)
Children of Earth: Day One oedd y stori gyntaf y drydedd gyfres o Torchwood. Nodweddwyd y dechrau'r diwedd o'r Torchwood Institute wedyn y golled y pencadlys Torchwood Tri a'i adnoddau technolegol. Cynhwysodd yr episod yr ail ymddangos o Peter Capaldi tu fewn y bydysawd Doctor Who. Roedd ganddo'r rôl o Caecilius yn y stori The Fires of Pompeii yn flaenorol. Byddai Capaldi yn chwarae y rôl o'r Deuddegfed Doctor. Crynodeb Mae'r plantiau'r byd wedi stopio, a mae ganddynt un neges: "Rydyn ni'n dod." Gyda'r plantiau yn siantio yn unsain o gwmpas y byd, mae'r llygaid y byd yn gwylio'r Deyrnas Unedig. Beth ydy'r neges yn golygu? Mae'r tîm Torchwood yn ymchwilio. Plot I'w hychwanegu. Cast Mae'r teitlau 'Cymraeg' yn defnyddio. * Captain Jack Harkness - John Barrowman * Gwen Cooper - Eve Myles * Ianto Jones - Gareth David-Lloyd * Rhys Williams - Kai Owen * Lois Habiba - Cush Jumbo * Dr Rupesh Patanjali - Rik Makarem * Alice Carter - Lucy Cohu * Steven Carter - Bear McCausland * Bridget Spears - Susan Brown * John Frobisher - Peter Capaldi * Mr Dekker - Ian Gelder * Johnson - Liz May Brice * Clem McDonald - Paul Copley * Brian Green - Nicholas Farrell * Rhiannon Davies - Katy Wix * Colonel Oduya - Charles Abomeli * Johnny Davies - Rhodri Lewis * Anna Frobisher - Hilary Maclean * Nurse - Anna Lawson * Parliamentary Secretary - Rachel Ferjani * Press Officer - Christopher James * Water Taxi Man - Phylip Harries * Operative - Ben Loyd-Holmes * David Davies - Luke Perry * Mica Davies - Aimee Davies * Holly Frobisher - Julia Joyce * Lilly Frobisher - Madeleine Rakic-Platt * Young Clem - Gregory Ferguson * Chinese girl - Jennifer Chew * Mother - Crisian Emmanuel * Mother 2 - Melanie Barker * Father - Scott Bailey Cyfeiriadau Y byd go iawn * Mae Gwen yn enwi Jack a Ianto "the Chuckle Brothers". Bwytai * Mae Ianto yn cynnig i fynd â Mica i McDonald's. Pobl * Er ei bod yn berthynas gyda Jack, mae Ianto Jones eisiau egluro fod e ddim yn teimlo'r un gyda dynion arall. * Mae Jack Harkness yn marw (ac adfywio) tri tro. * Mae Colonel Mace wedi bod yn ail-leoli yn Vancouver gan UNIT. Unified Intelligence Taskforce * Roedd 'na nifer o gyfeiriad o UNIT a mae swyddog UNIT yn cyfarfod Frobisher. Cerddoriaeth * Pan ydy Jack yn sylw am Martha Jones, mae "Martha's Theme" o Doctor Who yn canu. Nodiadau stori I'w hychwanegu. Crysondeb golygfeydd * Mae Martha yn gweithio am UNIT. Mae Jack yn griddfan fod e ddim gallu siarad gyda hi. Mae'n ymddangos bod Martha ddim yn derbyn y cynnig gwaith o Jack yn TV: Journey's End. Yn TV: The End of Time, mae Martha yn gweithio ar eich liwt eich hun gyda Mickey Smith. * Pan alwodd Rhys ar Gwen am dŷ newydd, mae'r arwydd tu allan y tŷ yn dweud "Frost and Lynch", yr un swyddfa gwerthu tai fel yn TV: Combat. * Dylid y Torchwood Institute yn dra chyfrinachol ond mae'n amlwg fod y fwyaf o bobl yn nabod y sefydliad. Mae hynny yn amlwg yn TV: Kiss Kiss, Bang Bang hefyd. Mae llawer o bobl yn pwyntio i'r Bae pan ydyn nhw siarad am Torchwood. (TV: Kiss Kiss, Bang Bang, SAIN: Lost Souls) * Mae Jack yn cynnig Retcon i Alice, i helpu hi anghofio. Defnyddiwyd Reton gan Jack i ddileu y cofion Gwen am Torchwood. (TV: Everything Changes) Mae Suzie Costello wedi rhoi Retcon i Max Trelisian unwaith yr wythnos yn ystod dau blwydd. (TV: They Keep Killing Suzie) Rhowyd Gwen Reton yn y ddiod Rhys. (TV: Combat) Gorchymynwyd Gwen gan Jack i roi Retcon i Rhys i anghofio Torchwood ond gwrthodd hi. (TV: Meat) Cymrydodd y tîm Torchwood Retcon i anghofio Adam Smith. (TV: Adam) Rhodd Jack Retcon i bob westai yn y briodas Gwen a Rhys. (TV: Something Borrowed) * Mae Lois yn darllen y hanes o Torchwood. Nodir digwyddiadau o TV: Tooth and Claw. * Mae Rupesh yn siarad am "digwyddiadau diweddar", efallai TV: The Runaway Bride, The Stolen Earth, Fragments. * Wedyn y distryw y Hwb, cymrywyd llawer o beth. (TV: The End of Time, End of the Road a PRÔS: The Men Who Sold the World) * Mae Mr Dekker yn dweud fod y prif weinidogion yn "come and go". Mae hynny yn adnodi'r cyfnodau byrion o Harriet Jones yn ystod 2006/2007 (TV: The Christmas Invasion), Harold Saxon yn ystod 2008 (TV: The Sound of Drums / The Last of the Time Lords) ac Aubrey Fairchild (PRÔS: Beautiful Chaos). * Mae Gwen yn galw Jack a Ianto yn hwb ac yn gofyn beth ydyn nhw'n gwneud. Dydy yn anarferol i Jack a Ianto i "gael hwyl" yn y swydd Jack. (TV: Adrift) * Mae Brian Green yn dweud fod aliwns yn dod yn "raining down from the skies, made of metal, and stinking green". Mae hynny yn ôl pob tebyg yn cyfeirio'r ymsodiad 2009 Dalek (TV: The Stolen Earth / Journey's End) * Mae 'na llun o Toshiko Sato ac Owen Harper yn y lle gwaith o Gwen. Bu marw Tosh ac Owen yn TV: Exit Wounds. en:Children of Earth: Day One (TV story) de:T 27 - Children of Earth: Day One fr:Children of Earth: Day One ro:Children of Earth Day One Categori:Storïau deledu Torchwood Categori:Storïau deledu 2009 Categori:Storïau yn 1965 Categori:Storïau yng Nghaerdydd Categori:Storïau yn Llundain Categori:Storïau yn yr Albaen Categori:Storïau Cyfres 3 (Torchwood) Categori:Storïau deledu UNIT